I should've listened to him
by WolfEffect
Summary: He told me something was dirty... He told me not to go on this date... But I insulted him and went anyways.. I should've listened to him.. I should've listened... Chalant one-shot, my first fanfic! Please don't flame! Have fun! :D
1. part I

**Hey guys! :D**

**Its my first fanfic so don't flame please! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Mount Justice**

Third Person POV

"Zee, I don't think you should go.." Dick said sitting on the couch.

"And why not, Mr. Paranoid?" Zatanna said getting ready to the date.

"I've got this feeling that he is not the guy who you think he is." He said getting up from the couch and start walking towards her.

"Ow not again! Can you please stop it?!" She said with an angry tone.

"Look I'm just trying to protect you!" He said with Loud tone as well.

"I'm a big girl! I can handle things myself!" She walked past him to the kitchen.

"I know but something feels dirty about this _Danny_!" He walked after her.

"Look it's our fifth date! I'm just trying to move on with my life! Don't come and start ruin it all!

Just stop being A jealous asshole!" And with that she stormed to the Zeta tube and left a shocked man behind her.

**Gotham city , Danny's apartment**

Zatanna's POV

I got in the apartment, wow, it was bigger then I expected!

He leaded me to the kitchen , there was an island with candles on it , a bottle of wine and two plaits.

"Nice apartment!" I said as I set down on one of the chairs.

"Thank you!" He said back.

I don't get why Dick hates him so much..

He poured me some wine and for himself and brought a stake for each of us.

We started eating and talking and after about half an hour I said "I'm going to the bathroom I'll be back in a minute."

I got up from the chair and started to walk towards the bathroom, but when I came to the door my legs froze.

I tried to move them with my hands but I fell to the floor.

With my back to the wall my whole body slowly froze and I asked "what's happening?!"

He got up from his chair a devilish smile on his "I can't believe I fell for it!"

He transformed into... Klarion?!

In a matter of seconds I couldn't move a muscle except my eyes.

"So... Me, you, alone.." He clapped once and a bed appeared "Ow! Look! There's a bed in here too!"

Tears started falling on my cheeks..

He told my something was dirty..

And in didn't listened...

I just insulted him and walked away...

I should've listened to him...

I should've listened...

then I heard the window break.

* * *

**Ow no! Dick was right!**

**What would happen next?**

**you'll have to wait and see!**

**So guys! Here is chapter 1** **(out of 2) for this fanfic!**

**sorry it's so (so so so so so so so) short but it's 01:15 A.M. And I really wanted to write this..**

**hope you enjoyed! Please follow and favorite and don't forget to review!**

**And I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**


	2. Part II

**Hey guys! :D**

**So here is part 2, hope you'll enjoy it!**

**sorry it took so long its just im working on other stories and i didn't have time to finish this one.**

**Without further ado, here is part 2.**

* * *

**Wayne Tech , Gotham**

Nightwing's POV

A few hours ago she yelled at me that she is a big girl and she can take care of herself.

but with this _danny_... something is not right.

and now, im standing here on top of Wayne Tech building, looking from my now zooming mask after her.

luckily his apartment was close to Wayne Tech.

I zoomed back and looked at the city, and thought to myself, what did I do wrong..

after a minute I zoomed in to the apartment and saw something wierd... KLARION?!

without a second thought I jumped from building to building until I got to the building next to his apartment.

He started walking towards her with a devilish grin.

From the corner of my eye i saw Zatanna, she couldn't move and she had tears on her cheeks.

THIS SON OF A... Now its personal!

I took my grapling hook and pointed it the chandelier, then i took the anti-powers collar that i had and swang to the apartment.

I hit his head and i put the collar on him, he was unconscious and i went to Zatanna.

"Hey, its ok" i the tears on her cheeks "im here".

She started moving her lips a little bit "l-o-o-k o-u-t" she said.

before i could turn around a felt a glass bottle hit my head an i fell on the floor.

my vision started to be blurry and he started kicking my in the stomach.

'no!' i thought to myself, 'I can't leave her with _him'_.

i took out one of my escrima sticks and turned the power and electrified him.

i got up and threw some punches at him.

then i threw him on the table.

I karate punched him on the back of his neck and he went unconscious.

I fell down on my knees and breathed heavily.

I felt hand wrap me to a hug and saw it was Zee.

"Im sorry" she cried on my shoulder "im so sorry, I should've listened to you"

"Shh... its ok... its over." i said back.

"can i sleep in your apartment tonight?" she asked.

"sure" i said without a second thought.

she hugged my tightly and we we went down to my motorcycle and drove to my apartment.

"Dick?" she said on our way to there.

"yeah?" i said back.

"i love you" she said, and at that moment my heart skept a beat.

"i love you too" i said with a smile.

* * *

**So tell me what you think in the reviews! :D**

**dont forget to favorite and follow!**

**im working on a songfic series and it will be up soon! :D**


End file.
